Not One Word
by hatashikitty
Summary: Fluttershy finds herself dating a popular and handsome stallion. But even though everyone is telling her how lucky she is, she's still not happy. One shot.


Not One Word

By Hatashi Kitty AKA Emilou

"I love you, too," she lied. She had convinced her mind that it was truth, but her heart knew otherwise. With every beat in the presence of the stallion, it told her that he wasn't her special somepony. But the more she spent time with him, the more she felt pressured to stay with him. Everypony insisted they were perfect for each other, that they were a "cute couple".

She was very fond of him, it was hard for anyone not to like him. He was strong and handsome, and he had just told her that he loved her. Which is why she had said it back. After all, it wasn't as if stallions were lining up to date her. Nobody had paid any attention to her, not a shy little pegasus who lived far away from town and almost never stepped out of her comfort zone.

Fluttershy broke away from her thoughts and looked up just in time for a kiss to land on her lips. It caught her completely by surprise since most close contact made her feel uncomfortable. She stepped back, shaking and blushing.

A sideways smile appeared on Flare's countenance at her reaction. He found Fluttershy's timid nature quaint and endearing, often pushing her limits just to see her flustered. Even with her acting so shy, he moved his head closer to hers boldly.

"I'll see you tomorrow, babe," he said huskily, brushing the pink hair out of his girlfriend's face. "We'll go somewhere nice."

As the pegasus stallion flew away into the starry sky, Fluttershy felt the familiar feeling of relief flood over her body. She knew it wasn't right that that was how she felt every time Flare left, but she was sure that it would eventually go away. Just as she had convinced herself that eventually she would come to love him eventually.

The date couldn't have ended any sooner; the wind was starting to pick up and it looked like it would start raining within the hour.

As she walked the few yards to her front door, the yellow pony went back through the past couple of months that led her to this point in time. It had started with one of the spa days that Rarity would always set up for the six friends. As always, the white unicorn had commented on how beautiful Fluttershy's hair was, and was always in disbelief that the pegasus didn't spend too much time on her own appearance.

But this particular time, it had led to Rarity saying, "I'm surprised that you don't have a million stallions following you around, darling."

From that, the others joined into the conversation, which led to them planning on setting her up on a blind date. It was Rainbow Dash who reluctantly threw out the name Flare, who was a pegasus she knew back in Cloudsdale. The match almost didn't make it. As Rainbow Dash was describing Flare's personality, Twilight Sparkle pointed out that he seemed the complete opposite of Fluttershy, and it might not be a good match.

"Nonsense, darling," Rarity objected haughtily. "You know that old saying: 'Opposites attract.' Perhaps Flare is the kind of pony that will bring Fluttershy out of her shell."

As uncomfortable as she felt hearing her friends plan the blind date in front of her, Fluttershy couldn't say no, especially when they had her best interest in mind. She agreed to the date.

It took a while for Rainbow Dash to track down the stallion; apparently he often left Cloudsdale unannounced to visit friends all over Equestria. He loved to travel, and was a big social bug.

On the day that they met, Fluttershy nervously watched as the golden-brown pegasus landed in Ponyville, his wind-swept fire-red mane kept long and styled with the same products that Rarity probably used. He was so handsome, every mare in Ponyville had their heads turned to look at him. On his flank was a cutie mark that looked a lot like a firework that had just went off.

Rainbow Dash said he was a pony who liked to be flashy.

And she wasn't kidding. Their date consisted of going to the best restaurant in town and eating the best food. He was generous with words and complimented her continuously, which embarrassed her greatly. Not only did she disbelief she was that beautiful, but physical appearance didn't matter to her.

It was only because Flare spent so much money on her that Fluttershy insisted on making him lunch the next day. She didn't even consider that Flare would think of the lunch as a second date until it was too late. It was that lunch that had ensured their future relationship, during which Flare mentioned that Fluttershy's cooking reminded him of his mother's. He even described that his mother was demure and lady-like, similar to Fluttershy. The female pegasus was slightly smitten since he had not used the words "shy" or "timid" to describe her. It was refreshing.

That had guaranteed their third date. And their fourth. After awhile, it just became habit for Fluttershy to be with Flare.

The female pegasus should have seen the signs that they weren't good for each other, but the pros of being with Flare seemed to out weight the cons.

Flare was sweet, and loved to lavish his girlfriend with gifts from all over Equestria. He was from a rich family, so he never had want of money. He was congenial and gentlemanly. He could talk to anypony and everypony, and didn't turn anypony away, even the girls that flirted with him.

Wherever they went, ponies were telling Fluttershy just how lucky she was to be with Flare. Mares looked at her with envy, and congratulated her on "catching" such a handsome stallion. His friends welcomed her readily, accepting her timid nature with gentleness.

But most of all, her friends liked him. He didn't mind hanging out with the six mares, and often joked about "he and his ladies." He was quick to help anyone out if they needed an extra pair of hooves, and was full of advice and facts to help out.

It was also a pleasant feeling for Fluttershy knowing that she was not alone. It felt great having a special somepony, and always having plans. Even if she wasn't truly in love, she was in love with the idea of being in love. It was hard for her to tell the difference in her position.

And it wasn't as if boys were lining up to take her for a date, despite what Rarity said. Besides Flare, the number of dates she'd had was zero. Oh, she always had hope that some pony would ask her one day. But it wasn't as if _he_ had ever made any indication that he was interested in her.

However it was the small things that Flare did that always made her doubt herself, but she couldn't justify breaking up with him for those things.

It seemed petty to stop seeing Flare just because he never let her order for herself at restaurants. After all, he usually ordered great food, so she couldn't complain.

Flare also never liked the restaurants in Ponyville, so he insisted they travel to Canterlot most of the time. He even paid to ride the train even though he was a great flier. And always he would take her to dance clubs and crowded parties afterward, even though Fluttershy felt uncomfortable. But she just told herself that Flare was an energetic and social stallion. He wanted to show his girlfriend his world. Could she begrudge him that?

The final thing that bugged her the most was his attitude toward animals. It wasn't that he disliked them. He was great with Apple Jack's Winona, and Rarity's Opel. But his energetic attitude was all wrong for the bashful forest animals that visited her house. More than a few had flown or scampered away while he visited. And Angel didn't like him at all.

But all of those things seem very small compared to what he'd done for her. And could she dislike certain characteristics of Flare's when some of her friends shared those same habits?

Once she was finished with her reminiscing, Fluttershy prepared herself for bed. She set the tea kettle on the stove while she removed the necklace and saddle she wore on her date. Both were gifts from Flare. She place them with the other jewelry and clothing he'd given her. All of them were beautiful, but Fluttershy felt they were too flashy for her. She only wore them for Flare.

As she sipped her tea, the female pegasus could hear the rain falling onto her tree and against her windows. Already her woodland friends were starting to curl up into their holes and nests for the night, the storm making them nervous.

Right before she turned out her lights, she went to every single creature from the raccoon with the hurt leg right down to the smallest mouse and whispered reassurances into their fuzzy and feathery ears. The sounds of sleep soon echoed across wood floors and walls as Fluttershy crawled into her own bed. Before she shut her eyes, she reassured herself just as she did the creatures, "Everything will be fine."

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was awaken by a bright light in her eye; but unlike most mornings, the light source was not the sun.<p>

Then she smelled smoke.

Instantly she was up on her hooves, her senses taking in the blaze and thick smoke that had filled her home. In a voice she rarely used, she shouted to the other residents to wake up. Squeaks, chirps, growls and other noises joined in with the roaring of the fire and crackling of wood burning.

"Get out, now," Fluttershy shouted as she galloped to the front door and kicked it open.

A flood of fur and feathers rushed out, fear feeding them energy despite the smoke and heat that could harm them. The female pegasus almost joined them, but her inner nature stopped her long enough to take a quick look around. Her ears picked up noises of distress still in the house, and she bravely went back into the death trap to rescue the injured raccoon, a baby bird and a family of trapped mice. With the certainty that her home was entirely evacuated, Fluttershy flew out. Rain immediately cooled her skin and washed away the ash and grime from her coat.

Once a safe distance away, Fluttershy quickly counted her friends before checking them all for injuries. There were a few burns and some were coughing from inhaling smoke, but all seemed relatively fine. Angel was angry that his tail was now more gray than white, but for once, Fluttershy didn't care to cater to her spoiled , they all waited out the night underneath a nearby tree, watching their home burn to the ground, the rain not even enough to save it.

Someone must have seen the blaze from afar off and called the fire department, but by the time the volunteers arrived, it was too late. The workers put out the last of the flames, but by then, there was nothing left but a charred stump. When the fire fighters were finished with spraying down all hot spots, the sun was coming over the horizon, trying to shine through the rain clouds that was finishing the shower with a soft drizzle.

Along with the day, a familiar face appeared at the same time.

"Apple Jack! What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked as she rushed to the orange earth pony.

"The fire alarm woke me up, but I didn't know it was your house until I finished my chores," Apple Jack explained looking concerned. "If I'd a known, I would have come a lot sooner."

The two quietly gazed at the ruined tree house.

"The fire fighters said that lightning must have struck my house," Fluttershy said sadly. "I don't know what I'm going to do."

"It looks like you're comin' home with me," Apple Jack said happily. It was like her to not let something like a fire get her down.

Apple Jack's statement shocked the pegasus enough that she gasped. "Oh no, I couldn't possibly impose on you. And even if you would take me, I couldn't abandon all my woodland friends. They just lost their home as well."

Apple Jack chuckled. "Shoot, Fluttershy. Where do you think you're gonna go? Who else can take in a pony and a bunch of critters?"

Fluttershy thought about that. She couldn't possibly move in with Twilight Sparkle, not with her living in the library. Pinky Pie was living with the Cake family, so she couldn't ask her. Rarity was a definite no, and she couldn't bring all the animals to Rainbow Dash's home in Cloudsdale.

It seemed Apple Jack was right.

"Are you sure your family won't mind?" Fluttershy asked doubtfully.

"None at all," Apple Jack told her confidently. "We even have an empty barn for all your critter friends. Just make sure they know to stay out of Granny Smith's vegetable garden or she'll make fertilizer out of them."

"Oh, they'll be as good as gold," Fluttershy promised as she walked beside her friend on their way to Sweet Apple Acres. "And I'll work as hard as I can around the farm for room and board."

"That won't be necessary," Apple Jack said with a shrug. "But another set of hooves will be appreciated."

When they walked through the gates, Fluttershy suddenly realized just how long it had been since she had been to Apple Jack's home. She had been so busy with Flare that she had less time to spend with her friends, another fact that disconcerted her.

"Let me go talk to Granny Smith," Apple Jack said as she gestured to the green, aged pony that was puttering around the farm. "The empty barn is around back. Why don't you get your critters settled and then we'll go into town. You'll need some things of your own."

"But my money. . . ," Fluttershy tried to explain, but was interrupted.

"Hush, now. Friends take care of each other when there's trouble. How many times have you helped me when Sweet Apple Acres was in trouble?" That question seemed to settled everything as Apple Jack trotted away.

Ushering the woodland animals away, Fluttershy was glad that there was a place for them. Most of them were exhausted, and some seemed to be in shock. Even though they could probably find homes in the Everfree Forest, the stress of being in the fire most likely affected their senses too much to be on their own.

The barn door was open, so Fluttershy herded the animals right inside. She was a few feet inside when she heard a noise. Looking up, she froze at what she saw.

Like Apple Jack had said, the barn was entirely empty save for a large pile of straw, a few old crates and some odds and ends. But what caused the pegasus to stop in her tracks was the large, red coated stallion that stood next to the straw. He had a pitchfork in his teeth and was filling a cart with the straw. When he heard her come in, he had paused for a few seconds before returning to work.

"Ah, I'm sorry," Fluttershy said in almost a whisper. "Apple Jack said . . . " Fluttershy's voice grew quieter and quieter until she was just mouthing her next words. She hung her head, not knowing what she was suppose to say. Between what was happening in her social life and the fire, she couldn't even talk casually to Big Mac. Not even to explain why she was there or why her animals needed the barn.

But with Big Macintosh, words weren't necessary. Whether he could smell the smoke on them or that he just could tell that they had just gone through an ordeal, the large pony needed no explanation. Without a sound, he moved to the nearest animal that was struggling to make it to the straw. As gently as a mother, he picked it up with his teeth by the nape of its neck, and placed it into the straw.

One by one, both Fluttershy and Big Mac worked to get all the animals comfortable. Fluttershy tended to those that had burns and other injuries while the big work pony made temporary homes in the straw and crates. He set up perches and nests for the birds. And even when that was done, he brought food and water once they had rested.

No words were exchanged between the two ponies, but none were needed. Their silence was a calming affect on the animals as they quickly fell asleep. The two ponies quietly walked out of the barn, and Big Mac moved the door until only a foot was open.

Fluttershy peeked inside the barn one last time to make sure her friends were alright. When she looked up, she realized that Big Mac was looking at her with his calm eyes. And he didn't look away. Suddenly she realized that this was the first time she had been completely alone with Macintosh. That thought sent a shiver down her spine all the way to her tail.

It was as if Big Mac was studying her to make sure she was alright before he turned around and walked away.

"Thank you," Fluttershy quickly said, loud enough for her voice to carry across the air. She watched as the red stallion turned his head to regard her.

"No problem," he said in his low voice. Then he left, most likely to find some other chore that needed to be done.

Fluttershy had rarely heard Big Mac talk, and she could guess why. His slow speech along with his country drawl had given something for ponies to talk about. She had heard others call Big Mac "slow" and "simple" and other things. She was sure that talk like that had caused Big Mac to keep most of his words to himself.

But to Fluttershy, she found Big Macintosh's way of talking not slow, but more thoughtful and considerate. Just because he was slow to reply to questions didn't make him stupid. He just thought about his words more than other ponies. Even now, she wondered if those two words he spoke to her were carefully considered before uttered.

"Hey, Fluttershy."

The pegasus jumped at the sound of her name, and she turned to the orange pony.

"What were ya lookin' at?"

Fluttershy felt her cheeks start to warm up as she realized she had been staring where Macintosh was standing. Difficult as it was for her, she tried to act nonchalant. "I was just resting. The animals are all asleep and I wanted some time alone," she said, sticking to the truth but leaving out anything about Big Mac. "What did Granny Smith say?"

"She says we'll take care of ya, so don't worry," Apple Jack answered. "Now let's get to town to get ya some things."

"I don't need anything," Fluttershy said feeling far more positive suddenly. "If you have an extra toothbrush, I'll be good."

"Are ya sure?" Apple Jack asked. She looked at the yellow pony suspiciously, who was nodding. "Well, then, would you like to clean up?"

"I think I'd rather just help out where I can. I'll clean up later," Fluttershy said, sounding far more confident than she had for a while.

This news stopped Apple Jack from questioning her friend further. After saying she'd send Apple Bloom into town to tell the other friends what happened, she led the pegasus to an empty part of the farm. From there, the farm pony explained how earlier a few acres of old apple trees had to be cleared since they had died, and now they were planting new ones. A large group of saplings, a couple of shoves, pails and fertilizer were nearby. Apple Jack explained how far apart the apple trees had to be, how deep the holes had to be dug, and how much fertilizer and water each sapling needed once it was planted. After they planted one sapling together, they each set about on their own.

Fluttershy enjoyed the work despite how hard it was. It was close to her own natural talent to cultivate the new life. Soon she was getting into the rhythm of the work, the strain in her muscles keeping her from thinking about anything else.

An hour before sunset, the two mares finished their task. Side by side, they looked at their accomplished deed. All the saplings weren't enough to cover the cleared land, but Apple Jack said that was all they could afford at that time. In a few years, the saplings would be big enough to produce fruit.

As they walked back to the farm house, they could see a pegasus flying toward them. The sun made it hard for them to identify who it was until he came closer.

"Flare!" Fluttershy gasped as she realized that she had completely forgotten about their date with everything that had been going on. "I sorry that I. . ."

"Are you alright?" Flare demanded as he landed and rushed to her. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine," Fluttershy said quietly, wondering why he was mad at her. Suddenly she was in his embrace, pressed against him tightly. She felt embarrassed by such a bold display of affection from her boyfriend.

"I went to your house, and it was completely burned down," Flare said as he stepped away. "What was I suppose to think? I went to the hospital thinking that you were dying or something."

Realizing that Flare was concerned and not mad, Fluttershy relaxed. As she did, she noticed Big Mac approaching, apparently finished with his own work. Feeling subconscious around him, she took a step back from the stallion pegasus.

"Really, I'm fine. I should have sent you a note," Fluttershy apologized with lowered head.

"Then I guess our date is off then," Flare said with a frown.

Fluttershy wondered if he was more disappointed that her house burnt down or if they were missing their date. Brushing off that thought, she looked to her boyfriend since he was saying something else.

"It's probably best. You look awful," Flare said with a wrinkled nose.

Only then was Fluttershy aware of her appearance. Her mane and tail hadn't brushed all day, and she felt grimy and sweaty. Worse of all, she probably smelled of smoke and fertilizer. She shrank under Flare's scrutiny.

"Let me take you back to Cloudsdale. You can stay with Rainbow Dash, and I'll be closer to take care of you," Flare said persuasively, his hoof brushing against hers.

Fluttershy felt like curling into a ball. His words reminded her that this wasn't the first time Flare has tried to get her to move to Cloudsdale, even though she kept telling him about her special talent. She did love her hometown, but she couldn't be happy there without her friends.

"I'm really tired," she told him, ignoring what Flare said. Neither did she like to argue nor did she want to do so in front of the Apple family. "Can we talk about this later?"

"Alright," Flare agreed, and kissed her forehead. "You should rest. I'll come back tomorrow."

After Flare left, Fluttershy didn't notice much. She was sure she hadn't ever been as tired as she felt. She quickly ate a small dinner with the Apples before taking a long, hot shower.

Even though Apple Jack said they had room, she hadn't meant they had a spare bed. They had limited space, and Fluttershy would be sharing Apple Jack's bed. Fluttershy couldn't help but admire the Apple family. They had so little, but they were willing to share it with those in need.

It wasn't long after sundown that Fluttershy climbed into bed with Apple Jack in the other half. She was a morning pony and preferred to go to be early, which was just how the farm ponies lived as well. Soon they were both asleep, fatigue leading them to dreams.

* * *

><p>Bright and early the next morning, the two friends woke up almost at the same time. While Apple Jack started making breakfast for the family, Fluttershy went to the barn to check up on the animals. Most were up and about, eating the food that Macintosh had gathered the day before. Some were still weary from their ordeal, but most were already leaving the barn and looking for something to do. After making sure they all understood to stay away from the garden and orchards, Fluttershy let them be to their own devices.<p>

When she went back into the farm house, she found Apple Jack not in the kitchen, but outside hooking up a small cart.

"I'm sorry, Fluttershy, but Granny Smith has caught ill," the orange earth pony explained, looking worried. "She felt fine last night, but she's having trouble breathin'. I'd feel much better if she saw a doctor, so I'm takin' her to town."

Apple Jack continued to explain rapidly that Apple Bloom had school today, so Fluttershy would be at the farm alone with Big Mac. That in itself caused Fluttershy's heart to beat quicker, but there was more news to follow.

"I'd hate to ask this of you, but the far apple trees are ripe for the pickin'. It's usually a two pony job, and if they aren't gathered soon, they'll go bad. Do you mind helpin' out Big Mac while I'm gone?" Apple Jack asked.

How could Fluttershy refuse, especially when the Apples had been so hospitable? She agreed, her mind trying not to think about spending the entire day alone with Big Macintosh. If she did, she might start trembling. She became even more aware of the situation when Big Mac stood by her side as they watched Apple Jack and Apple Bloom pull the cart with Granny Smith inside down the road to Ponyville.

Once they were gone, Fluttershy felt her heart start to beat faster. What was she suppose to do? What was she suppose to say? Her nerves tensed up as her brain shut off completely. Panic started to set in as she told her mouth to say something. But before she could, Big Mac turned around and headed back for the house.

Not knowing what else to do, Fluttershy followed him all the way into the kitchen, and from there, watched him prepare the breakfast Apple Jack had started. From the way he worked, Fluttershy was sure he hardly ever cooked since he only made them a simple meal. Once they were finished, he started clearing away the dishes without a word.

"Here, let me," Fluttershy said very softly. After all, she was the imposing guest.

Big Mac only nodded before leaving the farm house.

As the pegasus washed the dishes and cleaned up the kitchen, she watched Big Macintosh go about the chores that were left solely for him to do. Once he had done the preliminary work, he brought out a cart larger than the one Apple Jack had used and put in a few apple crates and sacks. By this time, Fluttershy had finished cleaning the kitchen and was walking out with a bagged lunch for the two of them. She had found leftovers in the refrigerator, and hoped it would be okay to take them.

When she met up with Big Mac, she tried to say something to him, but she could barely look him in the eye. She remember that with some ponies, when she couldn't say anything, they often looked down on her. But the stallion only regarded her with his calm eyes as if deciphering what she wanted to say. He simply nodded to her, and started pulling the cart. That was enough for them to communicate, which relieved Fluttershy.

They had to travel a long way, to the farthest corner of Sweet Apple Acres, and during that time neither pony spoke a word. If there was a tricky part in the path or something else Big Mac wanted to point out to Fluttershy, all he had to do was look at the pegasus in the eye and then at what he wanted her to witness. In return, when Fluttershy saw what Big Mac wanted her to see, she gave him a nod and a small smile.

It went the same way when they started gathering the apples. Big Mac would buck the trees and collect the fallen fruit while Fluttershy would use her wings to pick the ones he missed which were usually in the higher branches. If one missed an apple, the other only needed to point it out with a look or a nod. Their silent communication may have been strange for some ponies, but it was comfortable for them.

It was past noon when Fluttershy started to feel hungry. Without a word, she went back to the cart (which was now half filled with apples) and brought out the bagged lunch. Big Mac had followed her and nodded when she served him half of the contents in the bag. They sat next to each other, the hot sun beating down onto them. As Fluttershy ate, she sometimes closed her eyes so she could concentrate on the sun's rays on her back. One time, she found that she couldn't open them, but she didn't mind.

When she finally woke up, she noticed she was leaning against something. As her gaze came into focus, and she saw a red color that reminded her of Apple Jack's brother. Realizing that she was leaning against Big Mac, she quickly jumped to her feet.

"I'm sorry," she said in a quiet whisper, feeling her head automatically lower as it did whenever she was embarrassed.

Big Macintosh turned his head away from her. "S'okay," he said in his usual way before walking back to the apple trees.

Fluttershy didn't move for a while, wanting a few minutes to herself to slow down her heart. As she waited, her thoughts went back to the moment that Macintosh turned his head. Perhaps it was her imagination, but she thought she had seen the stallion's cheeks turn a brighter shade of red. But she shook that image away. It was hard to accept that Big Mac had been blushing a minute ago.

Soon, the pegasus had joined the farm horse in the work, and they were back to their silent communication. There was very little indication that either was embarrassed by what happened earlier.

When the cart was filled with apples, they gathered the crates and left with Big Mac pulling the cart. Even as big as Macintosh was, he had trouble with the cart's weight. But Fluttershy didn't mind the slow pace, she even enjoyed it since her hooves hurt from the work. As they walked, every once in a while, Fluttershy couldn't help but look over at Apple Jack's brother.

Big Mac was dirty and sweaty from the work with his mane a mess and grime on his coat. There was mud on his hooves, and leaves and twigs in his mane and tail. Fluttershy was sure that she looked just as bad, but she didn't feel self-conscious about it. Being with the large, red stallion gave her a whole different feeling than she did with Flare.

When they arrived back at the farm, they took the cart to the barn that didn't have Fluttershy's animal friends, and left it next to another cart filled with apples.

Fluttershy started toward the Apple's home. She thought she would offer to make a nice dinner. After all, the three Apple mares would be back soon, and they will be too tired to make anything. But before she made it to the door, a large hoof stopped her. Looking beyond her mane, the mare turned her head to timidly look at Big Mac.

He had obviously stopped her, but there was nothing about his demeanor that told why. He kept his calm eyes on her but some of his body motions weren't him. He kept shifting his hooves around and his facial expressions showed hesitation.

Fluttershy was sure he wanted to tell her something, but something was preventing him. Was it taking him a while to find the right words or was he just hesitant to speak? Hoping to have that silent communication that they had earlier, the pegasus watched him carefully for any sign as to what he was thinking. For a minute she felt she had some sort of connection to him, as if she could read his mind. She could tell that he felt the same way she did, that he too wondered if there could be something between them.

Big Mac gazed into her own eyes, as if he knew about that communication and was reading her own mind. But even if she were sure of their connection, it still didn't feel solid enough. She needed something to make it concrete, to make it real. And the only thing that kept them apart were words.

The large work horse started to move his lips, teeth and tongue starting to form the combined sound of "Fl", which caused her heart to skip.

"Fluttershy!"

The pegasus jumped when she heard her name shouted from a direction she didn't expect by a tenor instead of a base. She turned around in time to see Flare touch down from his flight and trot toward her.

"Ah, Flare. It's. . .uh. . .," Fluttershy fumbled around. She trembled as she was caught off guard, more because of what she was hoping Big Mac would say. But alas, it didn't happen.

"You still look a mess," Flare said with a laugh. "But I can wait for you to clean up, and then we can go out."

"Go out?"

"Yeah, you owe me from missing out yesterday," Flare said, looking slightly amused, slightly peevish.

Feelings of loss and irritation washed over Fluttershy at her boyfriend's words, but she also experienced guilt for her inner thoughts for Macintosh. Was it wrong that she felt more comfortable with the large, red pony in one day than she had ever with Flare? Without replying to Flare, she sneaked a glance at Macintosh to see his expression. His eyes were off to the side, and he looked very relaxed as he chewed on a blade of grass. It was as if the moment hadn't happened. Did Fluttershy imagine everything?

"Where's Apple Jack?" Flare asked curiously, not noticing that Fluttershy's attention was elsewhere. "She's usually running around all hustle and bustle."

"She took Granny Smith to the hospital. They've been gone all day," Fluttershy replied automatically, her lip trembling as she wondered what to do. She couldn't ignore these warm feelings she had for the earth stallion, but was it worth ruining her relationship with Flare for a chance? What if Big Mac didn't want to be with her?

"What?!" Flare exclaimed, which broke Fluttershy out of her thoughts. "You've been alone all day with another stallion? What were you thinking?"

It took Fluttershy a while to realize what Flare meant, and she tried to defend herself. "But Big Mac's Apple Jack's brother. . ."

"That's no excuse. It's highly inappropriate for you to be without an escort," Flare continued to argue.

"But nothing happened. . .," Fluttershy continued on, wondering why Flare was so angry. The two of them had been alone plenty of times before.

"And working you to death, I see," Flare interrupted glaring at Big Mac. "What kind of stallion would make such a delicate pony work after she's been through so much?"

"But I wanted to. . . ," Fluttershy tried again, but was stopped in mid sentence as Flare pushed her into a walk.

"Come on, Fluttershy. I'm taking you back to Cloudsdale," Flare insisted as he guided her out of Sweet Apple Acres. "You'll stay with Rainbow Dash, and be safe from the peeping eyes of these earth stallions."

As Fluttershy was led away, her heart sank into her chest like a lead weight. It was now obvious to her that her affections for Flare may have been exaggerated because she had nothing to compare them to. But now she longed to stay with that work pony; she knew what she wanted. But she could feel herself weakening to Flare's determination. She couldn't bring herself to say the words that would hurt the male pegasus' feelings and break their relationship up. She wasn't strong enough. At least, not alone.

Looking back, Fluttershy locked her eyes onto Big Mac.

_Please_, she thought as loudly as she could. _If there is something there, please do something. If it's meant to be, stop me. Make me stay,_ she told Big Mac longingly.

Soon, Flare had her flying next to him, and the large red pony was just a dot on the ground.

* * *

><p>Grounded like an oak stump, Big Mac starred at the blue sky, watching the two dots fade away. He knew he should have done something, but what could he say to her? What did he have to offer Fluttershy that she didn't already have? Perhaps they were too different.<p>

"Hey there, Big Mac. What cha' doin?"

Even Apple Bloom's greeting as she arrived home from school didn't faze him as he reviewed the day, trying to find any indication that Fluttershy could possible want him. But hardly any words were exchanged, and silence rarely gave a hint.

"If you're worried about Granny Smith, she's alright. It was just allergies," Apple Bloom continued to talk. "The doc wanted her to stay overnight just in case. Apple Jack's stayin' with her."

But sometimes silence does all the talking. Big Macintosh's mind suddenly became filled with those large, sad eyes that seemed to be looking for help. Just as she was leaving, her gaze was so intense, so pleading that he was sure she was leaving a message just for him. She was trying to tell him something without words like they had done all day.

With a burst of speed that knocked his littlest sister onto her rump, he galloped out of Sweet Apple Acres. He didn't bother to follow the road, but just jumped over the wooden fence that marked their property line. That wasn't the last thing he jumped as he followed the two pegasi as they traveled through the sky with no regard to what was below them. It didn't matter what lay before him, he went over, through or around any obstacle to keep them in sight.

Despite the feelings that was driving him to run with all his might, he realized that he didn't have the words to persuade Fluttershy to stay. And he didn't trust his mouth to find the right words; anything he'd say would only sound foolish and clumsy. That is, if he managed to say anything at all.

If he wanted to catch her attention, he'd have to say something anyway.

* * *

><p>High in the sky, Fluttershy now flew without any guidance from Flare, but she did so slowly with her head lowered so her mane was across her face. Flare didn't notice, but talked animatedly about what was happening in Cloudsdale and with his friends. He even went so far as to say that they would visit Ponyville frequently.<p>

Every syllable that the stallion uttered only made Fluttershy more homesick for Ponyville, her friends, and for a future that she wanted but would never see.

Then a familiar noise was carried up on the wind, and caused her ears to perk up. Automatically she looked down to see where the source of loud hoof-steps were coming from. A thrill of excitement rippled through her coat as she saw Big Mac racing after them, his head held high in his attempts to keep an eye on her.

"He came for me," she said breathlessly, and dove for the ground, oblivious of Flare's surprised gasp and him following. She skidded to a halt a few paces from the earth stallion, breathing heavily from her quick burst of speed. The red pony also stopped quickly, barely halting inches away from the mare.

As both of them stood face to face, they each desired to tell the other their own thoughts and feelings, but at the same time was hesitant to say anything. They each wished the other would start, hoping for the right words that would bring them ease. But the female pegasus and work pony both found that words were obstacles, they were sometimes in the way of what was important.

Then they looked into each other's eyes, and knew. Nothing was spoken, not one word. They didn't need them to communicate. Their silent gestures were enough to establish that the attraction between them was real and mutual. Nothing more needed to be affirmed.

As if to seal their readiness to walk down this path, they both softly and gently touched hooves, reveling in the minute but caring gesture.

By this time, Flare had landed and was demanding an explanation from Fluttershy in a loud voice, casting scathing glares in Big Mac's direction. Even after Fluttershy's shaking account was told, he ranted and accused the other stallion of seducing the timid pegasus before he fell into a gloomy disposition. After a few more words exchanged between the two pegasi, he flew away, nursing his bruised ego.

A sliver of guilt and sorrow hung on Fluttershy's shoulders, and was the only thing that dampened her mood. But it did not dampen her heart beat as she strolled back to Sweet Apple Acres by Macintosh's side. It was strange to think of what had happened to her in the past few days. Loosing her home and finding love because of it made her think of the new growth that comes after a forest fire. She had a desire to share this with Big Mac, but kept it to herself for the time being. After all, she didn't want to end this comfortable and sweet silence that had become their own language.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Thank you for reading. This short story came about from a Big Mac X Fluttershy contest. I was suppose to write a story that began with"'I love you, too,' she lied". It was really fun, and I enjoyed writing something short for once. If you liked this story, I have another MLP fanfic "Chaotic Harmony." Please check it out, and don't forget to give me some feed back. Big Mac may not need words, but I do X)


End file.
